


Olive Garden™

by MadQueen



Series: Agent Stone/Dr. Robotnik [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, olive garden - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Sex, M/M, Puns & Word Play, Semi-Public Sex, badly written sex but like on purpose, i am really sorry for this guys, olive garden, they fuck in an olive garden bathroom dont @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: Stobotnik sex but like, sponsored by Olive Garden™---This was requested by someone who would like to remain anonymous on the Stobotnik discord, but you know what, that's valid. I get it. If you even look at this fic you'll understand why.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Series: Agent Stone/Dr. Robotnik [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642087
Comments: 42
Kudos: 186





	Olive Garden™

**Author's Note:**

> this is the worst thing i've literally EVER posted and I am SO SORRY. i consider this canon in the evil grows universe, it's like. part 2.5. don't @ me.

Stone had been good. He had barely annoyed the doctor this month, and so he was allowed a treat. The best treat anyone could give him… Olive Garden™. Robotnik enjoyed it just as much as he did, how could he not? When their menu has such a wide array of options, it makes every experience unique. 

They had been excited since they got into the restaurant, so it’s no wonder as soon as they’d gotten their drink orders, they’d rushed into the bathroom, not able to keep their hands off each other any longer. They would have to be quick, because Olive Garden™'s service is so fast. 

The Olive Garden™ bathroom was absolutely spotless, not a dust mite to be found. It had a wide mirror in front of the sinks, allowing for them to just see how disheveled this had made them. They were flushed, both of them. Going to Olive Garden™ always did this to them. 

While Robotnik was making sure the door would be locked so they wouldn’t be interrupted, Stone made himself comfortable on the shining counter, pulling his pants down to reveal his breadstick that had been making itself apparent in his pants. 

It was quick, it had to be when they got like this, and so Stone had prepared beforehand. His hole was glistening like Olive Garden™’s Sicilian Cheesecake with Strawberry Topping™, moist and ready for whatever Robotnik could throw at him. 

Like a Olive Garden™ breadstick sliding into one of their Never Ending Stuffed Pasta™ dishes, Robotnik slid home inside of Stone. It’s a perfect fit, a perfect combination one might say. 

Robotnik’s voice was heavy and thick against Stone’s throat. “Take it. Take the whole Tuscan Sirloin™.” It was said, and it was punctuated with a movement of Robotnik’s hips that made Stone gasp. 

Robotnik was good at what he did, just like Olive Garden™’s staff, he was well trained in the arts of pleasing the customer- who in this case was Stone. He knew all the tricks, and he wasn’t holding back any punches when it came to pleasing Stone. 

It felt good. Impossibly good. Almost unbelievably good. It was like eating Olive Garden™’s Zoodles Primavera™, it felt like he was on cloud nine- he was getting the best of both worlds as Robotnik continued to drive into him. 

It was ending too soon, Stone was working too fast to his peak. It was all accumulating to a grand explosion, and Stone knew it wasn’t going to be much longer before he was met with euphoria. The only reason he wasn’t holding back was because he knew that soon after they left here, they’d be able to go back to their table and finish the meal they had started. 

Robotnik seemed to know this too, and so when he spoke again- his voice was more desperate than it was before. “Do you want my alfredo sauce, agent?” He asked. 

Before Stone could ask, before he could beg, there was a shaking, like an earthquake. It shook the entire room so hard that Stone felt himself almost start to slip off the top of the counter… And there was a loud noise coming out of Robotnik’s mouth- it sounded like him, but not nearly as sensual as everything had been previously. 

“Stone, hello!?” Robotnik was saying, and that didn’t… that wasn’t what he was wanting- 

Stone felt himself jolt awake at his desk inside Robotnik’s lab, his eyes focusing on the first thing in front of him- Robotnik. 

The man was standing directly in front of him, and his hands were on either side of the desk, where they were shaking it below where Stone had fallen asleep. Robotnik stopped as soon as he saw Stone was awake. Robotnik looked at him, annoyed. “I cannot believe you just fell asleep during my lecture on the way we’re going to capture the creature that caused the strange energy signature, Stone.” He said, sighing. “I guess I will have to start over again, Agent Stone.” He said, letting out a sneer. Robotnik opened his mouth, and began to repeat what he’d been over for the last 2 ½ hours. 

Stone’s stomach grumbled hungrily in response.


End file.
